New Moon
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: A kit is born in StarClan under the mother of Feathertail and Crowfeather, what happens when there is a prophecy that follows Moonkit?  PLEASE READ!  I honestly don't care if they can't have kits in StarClan THIS IS MY STORY NOT YOUR'S! STORY BETTER!
1. Prologue

Crowfeather had fallen into a deep slumber as his dream began;

_He sat in an unfamiliar stone; a she-cat had begun to appear. She had sliver pelt, much like Feathertail. Oh how saying her angelic name made his heart throb, her blue eyes turned to meet his own as she rushed to him._

"_Crowfeather, I missed you," She whispered, her scent began clouding up his nose._

"_I've missed you too," He spoke inaudible to any nearby warriors. Feathertail pressed her nose into his muzzle as his tail started to rise high. They opened their eyes and blinked just starring into other's eyes, unable to control himself, Crowfeather start to lick her cheek. _

"_Cro-Crowfeather what are you do-doing?" She whispered with a hint of fear showing in her weak voice._

"_Something we never got to do," He smirked to himself and continued to make her weak. Crowfeather quickly bit her scruff as she shrieked in pain. Hesitant, but decided to lay down. Crowfeather arched his back up as he followed the procedures. Feathertail felt striking pains, which were interrupted with pleasurable pains. Time passed by quickly as Crowfeather had decided to quit, Feathertail tackled him for what he had down as she quickly forgave him. Feathertail was out of breath as Crowfeather intertwined their tails._

"_Crowfeather…" Feathertail whispered taking a deep breath, "I must leave, I love you,"_

"_I love you too," He whispered licking her cheek before she disappeared into the darkness._

After a few moons, Feathertail had grown pregnant. Surpassed, she gave birth to one she-cat. She named the cat Moonkit; Moonkit had silver pelt with black strips throughout her back. Her left ear was black, her eyes were piercing blue. Oakheart stepped forward as all of StarClan sat in silence looked astonished at the kit.

"Moonkit, you are given the new prophecy; Full Moon! For no kit has _**ever**_ been born in StarClan, you are a very rare kit. I can see what you can do for the clans that seem to stalk the shadows, where nothing happens. _**In the darkest hour, Wind will fall with the Moon shining some hope into the darkest corner**_." Oakheart smiled down on the small kit as the rest of StarClan cheered for the new prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

Moonkit strode the fields in StarClan as surrounding cats starred at her whispering some useless words. Her blue eyes flashed towards the pond in the middle of the Clan's field. It had a picture of a smoky tom with blue eyes speaking to a dark she-cat. The tom seemed so familiar and close, but she just couldn't think how. Moonkit's mother, Feathertail, sat by the pond watching sadly as the video clip rippled away in a touch of a paw. Silverstream had padded over to Feathertail to comfort her daughter. Moonkit raced over to her Mother and jumped on Feathertail's back.

"Moonkit." Feathertail giggled scolding her young kit as the size of the kit surprised the Mother. It has been 7 moons since Moonkit's birth and already the young kit has learned all of the Warrior's Code.

"Today is the day I become an apprentice!" Moonkit squealed as Feathertail chuckled at her kits excitement, much like down in the four Clans, kits born in StarClan still go through life, and once they become a Warrior they are sent down to their birth Clan. Feathertail licked the head of the kit as Crookedstar walked over to the she-cats and licked each one of their heads.

"Yes it is Moonkit; hopefully more kits will follow after you. I will be leading the ceremony tonight, hurry up young kit, at Sunset we will do the ceremony." The elder smiled down on the kit as Silverstream followed him as they chatted.

"Mom, who is my father?" Moonkit asked as she flicked her tail and blinked her large blue eyes staring at her for an answer. Feathertail sighed and looked down at the pond.

"Moonkit, when you become a warrior you will find out." She answered knowing where to send the kit as she padded away from her kit leaving Moonkit there left with millions of questions. Moonkit walked to the small pond and looked off of Dark Forest; she wondered what was wrong with those cats. Curious, she began walking towards the dark place. A cat watched the curious kit look at the place, smirking he walked out.

"Hello Moonkit," The tom was brown with pale amber eyes staring at the small kit. He was large compared to her size, he smiled seeing no StarClan cat in sight, and "I'm Tigerstar. Please come inside so we can talk."

"Moonkit is the name, and walking with you is defiantly not my game." She narrowed her blue eyes at him as he frowned slightly.

"Don't be so rude to a leader."

"An _ex_ leader, and a horrible one by the stories I've heard." Horrified by the rudeness, Tigerstar attacks the kit as she jumps on his back grabbing his scruff with her teeth. He growled in pain, attempting to shake her off, she dug her claws into his sides causing blood to pour out of his sides and scruff. At one last attempt to run him away, Moonkit bites his right ear hard and rips it off as he yowls in pain. Some StarClan cats run over to Moonkit to save the kit from and damage and were stunned at Tigerstar's scars as he races back into the dark landscape.

"Did you do this?" Feathertail asked Moonkit stepping out of the crowd. Moonkit looked down thinking she did wrong.

"Ye-Yes." She whispered sadly as Feathertail and the StarClan cats gasped, Feathertail nudged her head up.

"Tigerstar is an evil cat, no cat could fight so well…at such a young age." Feathertail began wondering if Moonkit was meant for more than just a prophecy…maybe for an unexpected turn for WindClan. Moonkit smiled and raced back to her den, the ceremony wasn't long from then. Crookedstar smiled at the ability to be there for his great-granddaughters apprentice ceremony, and her warrior ceremony too.

"Moonkit, with the power of StarClan you will became Moonpaw under the acceptance of StarClan, does StarClan approve?" He asked as much of the cats mewed yes, "now your mentor will be Oakheart, to be guiding you." Crookedstar smiled as Moonpaw felt that all the cats in the forest and StarClan were smiling back. In The Place of No Stars, Tigerstar growled at the sound of StarClan cheering for Moonkit, the kit who defended herself, he wanted her to join Dark Forest, no he _needed_ her to be with Dark Forest. But how is that even possible when she is being raised in StarClan?

**Thanks for the reviews on the Prologue! I hope this is as better, please read and review! Next chapter is her getting her Warrior name, I know this is moving fast, but I don't want to spend too much time with her in StarClan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Moonpaw watched everyone run or speed walk around StarClan, something was about to happen…she didn't know what. Feathertail and Silverstream were nowhere in sight, Moonpaw sighed and walked over to the central pond looking down as the familiar smoky cat appeared. He was lying down by a black she-cat with a small apprentice next to her, he looked unhappy. Like something was missing, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve as she saw that he missed a forbidden love, the deeper she looked the more the one name appeared; _Feathertail_. She shook away the thought as a snarl came from the west by The Place of No Stars. She gasped when she saw cats gathered behind Tigerstar, ready for battle. Moonpaw didn't like the look he gave her, he had no right ear. Realizing what she had to do; Moonpaw raced passed the fearful StarClan cats and tackled Tigerstar down to the ground. She bit his muzzle as his muzzle began to bleed. He flipped her over and bit her left ear hard as she yelped in pain pushing him off. Moonpaw jumped on his back biting his scruff hard as blood came gushing out. Moonpaw's claws dug deep into the sides as she fell off and bit the tip of his tail off. Scared, the other Place of No Stars cats ran away from the large fight and began tackling innocent cats. Tigerstar, near low energy, jumped on Moonpaw trying his hardest to kill her with his small bits of energy, he failed when she flicked him off. With no breath, Tigerstar laid there in defeat, as Moonpaw ran towards a kit, as she protected the kit to make sure no cats killed them. It felt like moons passed until The Place of No Stars fell weak and went home.

"Moonpaw! Clean yourself up; your warrior ceremony is tonight." Feathertail smiled coming towards her daughter with blood dripping down her back and muzzle. Moonpaw gasped as she licked away at the wound trying to heal it.

"Mother, you look worse!" She exclaimed as she looked around at the other cats covered in blood, some worse than others, and a small amount were spotless.

"Don't worry, StarClan cats are healed quickly. Since we are already dead, nothing can hurt us, but you are a different story." Feathertail chuckled at Moonpaw and padded away. Moonpaw licked herself clean and padded towards Crookedstar; she looked at him anxiously as he smiled.

"StarClan! Today, we may of suffered from an attack from Dark Forest, but don't worry for the Clan cats! We should be sending them a hero! Moonpaw, we have watched you grow in this Clan many others have not experienced, today you become a Warrior! After your ceremony, you must say goodbye and head down to your chosen Clan! Is that Clan chosen yet?" He asked 10 cats that sat to the left of him.

"Yes we have, the Clan is WindClan. Onestar has fallen ill, and Ashfoot is going to retire to an elder." A brown tabby smiled at Crookedstar as he turned towards Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, with the power of StarClan I pronounce you Moonheart, if StarClan accepts, does StarClan accept?" Crookedstar asked looking out at the wave of cats growling in acceptance, "You are now Moonheart! Please say your goodbyes, and you will go to your new home." Crookedstar glanced at her happy as she worried, what was it like on Earth? Moonheart ran over to Feathertail.

"Tell Crowfeather I love him, and I love you." Feathertail smiled pressing her muzzle into her daughters as Moonheart let out a soft sob and licked her Mother and headed up to the pond, remembering the procedures.

"Goodbye Moonheart! We will always light your path!" StarClan shouted as Moonheart stepped into the pond, quickly she blackened out for what seemed hours. Suddenly Moonheart began hearing the sounds of cats mumbling.

"Who is this she-cat?" A voice strained as Moonheart gained the strength to open her eyes, Moonheart jumped on her feet looking at the cats around her. Some cats looked familiar from the pond, one came towards her, and it was a tom with smoky pelt and striking blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the small warrior and walked around her. _Was there something wrong with me?_ Moonheart repeatedly asked herself as the tom scuffed. "Do you have a name?" He growled at the Moonheart as she felt anger rush through her veins.

"Moonheart for your info." Her eyes narrowed as his eyes grew wide at her little respect for him. "Mother is Feathertail, born in StarClan and raised as to be a warrior there." She glared at the large tom as all the cats' eyes grew in shock.

"Yes and I'm a ghost, stupid cat." The two arguing cats walked in a circle.

"Crowfeather you mouse brain, this is the cat I was trying to tell you about! The one I spoke about at the Gathering!" Kestrelflight, with gray pelt and white splotches tom, spoke looking at him with large green eyes.

"We will see, by taking tests." Crowfeather snarled with an evil grin, "Follow me." His voice lowered as Moonheart followed him, not knowing of what the older tom had in mind for her to do.

**Like it? Please review! I feel lonely and hated without any good or bad comments! **


End file.
